


Akechi is Damaged

by SaintedStars



Series: Heathers: Persona 5 Style [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi needs a hug, Akira needs a hug, Heathers References, I need to go sit down, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Terrorism, Song: I Am Damaged, Songfic, mentions of bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: After their climatic fight in the basement of the national diet building, Akechi is left wounded but resolute. Akira can only watch as the detective that he loved sets out to bring his plan to completion but this time, he won't be able to stop him.





	Akechi is Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it took almost a year but we have finally reached the end and I'm proud to say that I didn't cry when I finished this. I did, however, break out into a fit of the shakes because, holy damn, this was intense! 
> 
> The song count was 10, probably because this is a really short song.

His heart had stopped. He knew it! He was dead! It had finally happened. He was dead. The gun had gone off and now... something warm was dripping onto his hand. Gradually, desperately, trying to draw out the moment for as long as he could so he would never have to face what he was sure would be there, Akira opened his eyes.

 

Akechi was still crouched over him but something was wrong.

 

Akira was holding the gun but... the barrel was pointed at Akechi's chest, a thin stream of smoke rising from the end.

 

Realisation slowly crashing over the pair of them like a wave, Akechi fell back. His hands came up to clutch at the spot where red was blooming. He raised his head to look at Akira who had lost all the colour in his face.

 

“Akechi!” He cried but Akechi moved further away from him, slowly managing to get to his feet. Akira threw the gun aside just as Akechi reached his detonator. Terrified but unable to move, Akira watched as Akechi pulled the device from it's spot against the wall and held it in his hand.

 

“ _I am damaged, far too damaged..._ ” Akechi murmured, his hand still holding his chest as red stained his fingers. Looking at him, Akira noticed that there was a line of blood coming from his mouth down to his chin and he realised what had been dripping onto his hand.

 

“ _But you're not beyond repair..._ _  
_ _Stick around here,_ _  
_ _Make things better,_ _  
_ _'Cause you beat me fair and square.”_ Akechi finally met Akira's eyes and tears began to sting the Phantom Thief's eyes. Moving quickly across the room, Akechi fended him by turning his back, hunched over the detonator.

_  
__"Please stand back now...”_ It wasn't a request but a plea. Despite the slow tightening in his chest, Akira acquiesced, taking two steps backwards, though he was still well within range.

 

“ _Little further...”_ Of course Akechi wouldn't allow that. Akira did as he was bid and shuffled further, edging towards the exit.

_  
“_ _Don't know what this thing will do,_ _  
_ _Hope you'll miss me,_ _  
_ _Wish you'd kiss me,_ _  
_ _Then you'd know I worship you.”_ Akira's heart leapt into his throat and he was seized with the urge to run back.

_  
“_ _I'll trade my life for yours...” 'Please God no! Please don't let this happen!'_ _  
  
“_ _Oh my God..”_ Akira cried, moving to go forwards again but a raised hand from Akechi stopped him dead. _  
  
“_ _And once I disappear...”_ Akechi continued, raising his hand to look at the detonator. _  
  
  
“_ _Wait, hold on!”_ Akira cried, desperation flooding his voice. _  
  
“_ _Clean up the mess down here!”_ Akechi declared, the red now covering his shirt. _  
  
_ _“_ _Not this way!”_ Akira pleaded, his usual confidence shattered. _  
  
  
“_ _Our love is God,_ _  
_ _Our love is God,_ _  
_ _Our love is God,_ _  
_ _Our love is God,_ _  
_ _Our love is God..”_ Akechi repeated, using the four words as a mantra. Something to keep from him stopping.

_  
_Akira surged forwards, completely ignoring Akechi's motions for him to stop. But, rather than make a grab for the detonator, he leaned his head in and pressed their lips together for what would probably be the final time.

 

_“_ _Say Hi to God”_ He whispered, turning tail and tearing out of the room, tears streaming down his face. He made it outside just in time for the building outside to erupt in a blast that threw him off of his feet and he landed in a heap on the ground. Looking up, he was amazed to find that the other phantom thieves were standing around outside the building, crouched down with their hands over their ears to block out the noise.

 

Ryuji spotted him first and ran over to their fallen leader, helping him back onto his feet as he noted that Akira's face was covered in soot and ash.

 

“Where have you been? We were thinking that you'd killed yourself.” He said softly and Akira realised that his ears were ringing with the force of the explosion.

 

“You look like Hell...” Futaba said and Akira swallowed, his hair covering his face.

 

“I just got back...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: saintedstars.tumblr.com 
> 
> Kudos/comments/booksmarks are always appreciated
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this series and will return for the next one.
> 
> (Hint! It's gonna be Attack on Titan)


End file.
